Retry
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Rin, Kagome, and Sango all made choices. Stay with their men or go on to different lives. Now, they all realize they made the wrong choice. They desperately wish for a retry to change their choices.
1. Rin

NEW THREE SHOT

**Name of Three Shot: **Retry

**Summary: **Rin, Kagome, and Sango all made choices. Stay with their men or go on to different lives? Now, they all realize they made the wrong choice. They desperately wish for a retry.

**Author's Note: **Hey. I just suddenly got this idea from listening to **I Never Told You **by Colbie Caillat. Each couple will have their own shot. First up my favorite couple, Sesshomaru and Rin. Hope you like it! R&R

**Name of First Shot: **Rin.

...

"Rin, is something the matter?"

I looked at my soon to be husband Kohaku and slowly shook my head.

In truth, I was depressed. I was beginning to miss Lord Sesshomaru.

_Kami, _I thought, tears beginning to form in my eyes. _Why did I go with Kohaku instead of Lord Sesshomaru?_

I thought I would be happier if I went with Kohaku, him being a human also. A human had no place with a demon.

_I miss those golden eyes_

I was wrong. I started missing him. The way his icy golden eyes looked straight into your soul. I missed his cold domineer. I knew he was cold hearted but he really did care for me. He did it in his own ways. Stopping so I could eat or sleep. Or pick flowers. He always kept me safe from danger.

Including dropping me off at Kaede's so I could learn the ways of human. It is where I met Kohaku again when he was visiting his sister Sango.

_How you kiss me at night_

He never knew that I knew he kissed my forehead or fingers at night when I started getting older. I loved the feel of his soft lips on my skin.

_I miss the way we sleep_

At night sometimes, Lord Sesshomaru would let me sleep on his fluffy tail for comfort. I missed it now. Kami, why did I have to go with Kohaku when he asked me to marry him? Was it that I knew I would be safer with him than Lord Sesshomaru? Or that I thought Lord Sesshomaru had enough of me because he watched me when I was a little child?

_Like there is no sunrise_

Right now, without Lord Sesshomaru, it seems as if there is no sunrise or no sunset. It was just simply...day. But it doesn't seem warm or bright to me. Just dull and cold.

_Like the taste of your smile_

The only time I ever saw Lord Sesshomaru smile was when I was happy or he was gaining more power or about to slay someone.

_I miss the way we breathe_

I longed to see him breathe. He breathed so small; it was as if he wasn't breathing at all. But I knew he was. He always smelled for danger. Making sure there was no danger so he could protect me better.

_But I never told you_

I never told him how I really felt about him.

_What I should have said_

I should have told him.

_No, I never told you_

Why didn't I just tell him how I really feel about him? I could have avoided this dark depression right now.

_I just held it in_

I just held it in because I was afraid he might reject me. I thought accepting Kohaku's proposal would make us both happy. Sesshomaru wouldn't have to be burdened with me anymore. Kohaku would get a wife and care taker.

And I would pretend to be happy for both their sakes.

I thought it would be best for us all. A human didn't belong with a demon. They had no right to be with each other.

No. That's not true. Kagome and Inuyasha were together. But then again, Inuyasha was a half demon. He still had human blood in his veins.

Who am I kidding? I'm just making up excuses. I didn't care if a human had no place with a demon; I wanted to be with Sesshomaru!

A sob escaped my throat as I buried my head in my knees and tightly closed my eyes.

"I wish I could go back to that day when Kohaku asked me to marry him." I whispered desperately. "I wish for a retry. I made a mistake."

Another sob escaped my throat and suddenly, I felt dizzy.

"Rin?" I opened my eyes to see Kohaku in front of me. His brown eyes looked pleadingly into mine. "Will you marry me?"

I looked around us, confused. We were in the meadow just outside of Kaede's village. Sesshomaru had just left two minutes ago to give Kohaku and me some privacy because he wanted to ask me something.

_This is the day Kohaku proposed to me, _I thought with a gasp. My eyes widened. _My wish _did_ come true._

"Rin? Will you marry me?" Kohaku repeated, gripping my hand in his. "Please? I promise to make you very happy."

"Kohaku…I…" I had to change this. I was given a second chance. I wanted to be with Sesshomaru. "I…I can't"

"Why not, Rin?" Kohaku asked; his expression puzzled.

"I don't love you." I answered gently, keeping my gaze locked to his. "I thought I did but it was just puppy love. I'm sorry, Kohaku."

Kohaku sighed.

"It's all right, Rin." Kohaku finally said after a long silence. "I understand. You be with whom makes you happy."

I breathed in relief and embraced him.

"Thank you, Kohaku." I said gratefully.

"Who knows," Kohaku started, backing away from me. "Maybe this was the right choice."

I laughed.

"I hope so." I said, smiling from ear to ear.

With one last wave, Kohaku disappeared into the trees.

"Now to find Sesshomaru." I muttered; walking in the direction Sesshomaru went.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I yelled, standing in front of the Sacred Tree and looking around.

"Rin."

I spun around and my breath caught in my throat. There he was. His cold golden eyes looked at me with confusion. I could always read the expression in his eyes.

"I need to tell you something." I said in one breath, standing in front of him with a determined look in my eyes. I had to tell him how I really feel. I probably wasn't going to get a third chance at this. "I don't care if you don't feel the same way but I need to tell you."

Sesshomaru nodded to show he was listening. His eyes never left me.

"I love you." I breathed with my heart racing in my chest. "I just thought you would like to know."

After a few minutes of silence, I began to worry. Sesshomaru just continued to look at me.

"Kohaku asked me to marry him." I explained frantically. "I turned him down because I'm in love with you! I've always been in love with you." Tears started streaming down my cheeks now. "I was afraid I might not get the chance to tell you."

I turned around and started walking away. Apparently, he didn't feel the same way. Guess I was just imagining things.

I stopped, feeling Sesshomaru grip my wrist and swing me around. I gasped, my eyes wide, feeling his lips land on mine.

"And, I you." Sesshomaru whispered, looking into my eyes. His eyes. They shown love.

I smiled, and kissed him again.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy again.

"Rin?" I looked at Sesshomaru. He golden eyes looked at me with concern. "You alright?"

"Yes." I replied, looking around me. We were inside of a palace with cream marble walls and pillars.

The Western Palace.

I didn't know how I knew it, but I knew we were there.

_What happened, _I thought, looking around more. I noticed my attire. I had on an elegant silk orange kimono with a lighter orange obi over my…my large stomach.

I placed my hand over it. Something kicked it.

I was with child.

It all made sense now. A few days after I made my confession to Sesshomaru in the forest, we mated. Making me the Lady of the West. Then, a few weeks ago, I found out I was with child.

So my future _did _change because I made a wish to redo that day.

I smiled brightly at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, everything is fine."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed me.

The End!

Okay. How was it? I got the idea from the video to go back in time and redo that moment. So, Rin got her happily ever after. I only used the first three verses of the song because I'm dividing it up with each couple. Next up, Kagome and Inuyasha! Got any questions, ask away!

R&R Kindly please

Drama Kagome


	2. Kagome

NEW THREE SHOT

**Name of Three Shot:** Retry

**Summary:** Rin, Kagome, and Sango all made choices. Stay with their men or go on to different lives. Now, they realize they made the wrong choice. They desperately wish for a retry to change their choices.

**Author's Note:** Wow. You guys like this. Sorry, if occasionally it does sound depressing. That was my intentions. It was hard to think of a scenario for Inuyasha and Kagome. So, I hope you liked it. R&R

**Name of Second Shot: **Kagome

…

What am I doing here?

I looked down the table to the person who was speaking. They just said they got a dog with the most adorable white ears.

"...his ears are the only cute part about him." The person said. I believe it was Hojo's second or fifth cousin. He has a lot of family. "His bark is so loud and annoying. And he's very protective of Komage. Won't let anyone near her. Especially our wolf dog, Rouga."

"Oh, that's strange. What did you name the dog?"

"NinuYasha."

"Sounds like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha...A familiar pang hit my heart. I was suddenly consumed with grief. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

"Excuse me." I said, rising from the table, keeping my head down.

"Okay, Kagome." Hojo said, looking at me with that nice smile.

I silently made my way to the bathrooms that were at the restaurant and slipped into the last stall. I sat on the floor in the corner and brought my knees to my chest.

It's been a year since that day. I haven't thought about him at all. I forgot about Inuyasha. I wanted to. He caused me so much pain.

_And now,_

And now, a year without him. So much has changed. Two months after I left, I started dating Hojo. We dated for a half a year then he proposed to me. Trying desperately to forget Inuyasha, I said yes. Tonight, is out wedding rehearsal dinner.

The last night to think about anything before I become a married woman.

_I miss everything about you_

I thought I would be happy I wasn't around Inuyasha anymore. We constantly fought, in fact, that's the reason why I left. But as usual, I was wrong. After a week of being back in my time, I started to miss him. I missed everything about him. His looks. His personality.

Everything.

_Can't believe that I still want you_

I let out a strangled sob and sank further into the stall. I know it's crazy of me to think this, but, I couldn't believe I still want him. After all this time. I tried to forget him, but, in my dreams, he always came to me.

_And after all the things we've been through _

After all the crap we've been through, I wouldn't take it back. Not a single moment of it. Sure Inuyasha and I fought a lot but the moments we shared, it made up for all the fights we had. Like when we were in Kaguya's palace. He was turning full demon and I...kissed him.

_I miss everything about you _

Another sob escaped my throat and I buried my head in my arms on my knees. I missed everything about Inuyasha.

_Without you_

Without Inuyasha, it seems like I'm living my life in a void. I don't smile much anymore. If Hojo has noticed, he hasn't said a word. He's too excited about our engagement.

I'm only marrying him to forget about Inuyasha.

_I see your golden eyes_

For months after I left, I kept seeing Inuyasha's golden eyes, watching my every move.

_Every time I close mine_

Including at night when I close my eyes to fall asleep. I stopped seeing them four months ago when I was forcing myself to forget him.

_You make it hard to see_

He was making it hard to see who I was and where I belong.

_Where I belong to _

I belong in the Modern day era. Not the Feudal Era. I was only there to collect the Jewel fragments and help defeat Naraku. Not to babysit Inuyasha.

_When I'm not around you_

But when I'm not around him, or thinking about him, it seems like a part of my soul is gone.

_It's like I'm not with me_

It's like I'm no longer myself anymore. Inuyasha was my soul. He was my other half. But we had to get in that stupid fight about the Jewel! He wanted to become a full demon but I didn't want him too. I liked the way he was as a half demon but he wouldn't stand for it! He had his heart and mind set on becoming a full demon. Not being able to stand him anymore, I left, saying that if he changed his mind to come get me.

He never came. I waited for him day after day. Week after week. Month after month. If the Well wasn't sealed, I'd go back. It sealed the day I left because I didn't have the Jewel anymore.

_But I never told you_

I never told him how I felt about him when we were fighting. There's another reason why I didn't want him to become a full demon.

_What I should have said _

I should have said it. Or else I might not be here right now, crying my eyes out on the eve of my wedding to Hojo.

_No, I never told you_

Why didn't I tell him? Maybe it was because I thought he still had feelings for Kikyo? Or that he wouldn't feel the same way about me? He always thought of me as a Jewel shard detector. Nothing more. But always less.

_I just held it in_

So, I just held it in. I kept my mouth shut and jumped into the well, not looking back. Not ever thinking of going back. Unless Inuyasha admitted he was wrong about trying to be a full demon and came to get me.

A loud sob escaped my raw throat. I'm sure those eating dinner in the restaurant heard it.

I missed Inuyasha. I didn't want to deny it anymore. I couldn't deny it anymore. He was my other half.

Kami, why did we have to get into that fight?

I didn't want to marry Hojo. I wanted to marry Inuyasha!

"I wish I could go back to that day." I chocked out in between sobs. "I wish for a retry."

Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach so I leaned over the toilet and hurled my dinner into it.

The wind blew my hair. Confused, I opened my eyes, expecting to see my dinner in the toilet. But I saw the ground to the well. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, hoping I was just seeing things. But I wasn't.

"What the hell are you still doing here, wench?" A voice I knew too well yelled behind me. "I thought you said you were going to go home."

I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened. There he was.

Inuyasha.

His golden eyes were glaring at me with ice laced in them. He had his arms crossed tightly against his chest. In his left fist was the Sacred Jewel.

_This is the day I left, _I thought, continuing to stare at Inuyasha. _My wish...Did it come true? _I looked down at my left hand and saw no ring. I gasped and my eyes widened more.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked irritably, shifting his feet. I looked back at him.

My heart pounded in my chest. I had to say it now before it was too late. My wish _did_ come true. This was my second chance to make everything right.

"I need to tell you something." I said, wiping my eyes and slowly walking over to him. My voice was raw and cracked from yelling and crying at Inuyasha so much.

Inuyasha looked taken aback and confused at my sudden mood change but quickly resumed his, what I call, bad ass pose.

"What?" He barked.

I took deep breaths to smother my anger and to calm my nerves.

"There's another reason why I don't want you to become a full demon." I started slowly, now standing in front of him and keeping my head bowed so I couldn't see his penetrating gaze. "Besides me liking you as a half demon." I took another deep breath to stop my shaking hands.

"Yeah? What is it, wench?" Inuyasha snapped after I didn't say anything for a while. "I got a wish to make."

_It's now or never, _I thought, raising my head to look in his eyes. My heart was having a race with my blood to my ears. So far, it was winning.

"I...I love you." I finally blurted out. "I love you as a half demon, Inuyasha. I love you. I love everything about you. Please don't become a full demon. I love you." Raising up on my tip toes, I placed my mouth over his. I got the DeJa Vu feeling but I ignored it as I put all my feelings into the kiss.

I loved Inuyasha. I loved him.

I started to pull away for air but Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around my shoulders, keeping me in place.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we parted. I panted heavily from the lack of air, looking deeply into Inuyasha's golden eyes. His eyes were much kinder now. They no longer held that cold glare in them.

"I love you, Inuyasha." I breathed.

"I love you, too, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered and I smiled brightly. "I always have. If it makes you happy, I'll stay a half demon."

I nodded eagerly, unable to say anything. Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed my forehead.

I closed my eyes tightly, getting the sick feeling back in my stomach again.

"Kagome?" I opened my eyes to look at Inuyasha, whom was looking at me with concern. "Are you okay? Do you want me to hold Izayoi?"

I looked down to see a infant wrapped in a pink blanket in my arms. She had long black hair like me with silver highlights with black dog ears on her head. When she opened her eyes, they were a shocking honey color.

My daughter.

Mine and Inuyasha's daughter. Named after Inuyasha's mother.

_How...? _I thought, stroking Izayoi's ear and looking at her with wide eyes. I couldn't believe this was my daughter.

I suddenly remembered. After Inuyasha and I made our confessions, I wished for us to stay together forever. A few weeks after that, we mated. A month later, I found out I was pregnant with Izayoi.

"Kagome?" I looked back at Inuyasha, tears pricking my eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." I said, smiling. "Every thing is fine."

Inuyasha smiled back at me and kissed me, with our daughter in between.

My wish did change my future. I got my other half instead of Hojo.

"I love you." I whispered to Inuyasha.

"I love you, too." Inuyasha whispered back.

The End!

Awww. That was sweet. I really liked it. How about you people? Did you get the impression Inuyasha was dead at first? I did. Oh well. I think I'm going to start Sango's then go to bed. Hope you liked it!

R&R please!

Drama Kagome


	3. Sango

NEW THREE SHOT

**Name of Three Shot:** Retry

**Summary:** Rin, Kagome, and Sango all made choices. Stay with their men or go on to different lives. Now, they realize they made the wrong choice. They desperately wish for a retry to change their choices.

**Author's Note: **Okay. Here is the last shot: Miroku and Sango! Hooray! It was some what easy to come up with it. It's going to be in Modern day instead of the Feudal Era. I hope you like it! R&R

**Name of Third Shot: **Sango.

…

I couldn't believe it.

He was gone.

I looked down in the box and tears spilled from my eyes. It was hard for me to cry but I just couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

He's gone. And it's all _my _fault. If I hadn't-Ugh!

Why did I have to be so stupid?

I touched his cold and pale cheek. More tears escaped from eyes and splashed on his cheek.

"Sango . . . " I recognized that voice as Kagome, my best friend. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"It's all my fault Miroku's dead, Kagome." I cried to her, not taking my eyes off of the person I loved most, lying dead in a coffin.

"No, don't say that, Sango." Kagome gently said. "Miroku wanted your happiness. He loved you."

A sob broke through my throat. Why did I have to go with Kuronoske that day to the movies when he asked me out? I knew Miroku had a crush on me but I didn't want to like him as more than a friend. He's a pervert. What kind of boyfriend would that be if he was flirting around with other girls?

So, I did anything to avoid Miroku. When Kuronoske asked me out on a date, I eagerly accepted, determined not to fall for Miroku and forget about him. It worked well for a while. Kuronoske and I dated for two months before I started seeing Miroku everywhere I went.

I would go to the movies with Kuronoske and Miroku would be there, also, watching the same movie, a couple of seats over. Then, when we would go to get something to eat, he's there, too. It was like he was stalking me! I could never get rid of him! He was like a bug!

A big ass bug!

It was getting harder every time to ignore him. My feelings for him started rising again.

_And now,_

And now, without him constantly following me and groping my ass, it feels so . . . different. It's like there is something missing from my life.

_I miss everything about you_

I miss everything about Miroku, as much as I'd hate to admit it. I can't believe how empty my life feels without him now.

_Can't believe that I still want you_

The sad part is, I had a crush on Miroku for the longest time. I've known him since we were kids. But I didn't want him as my boyfriend. I just wanted him as a friend.

Kami, I can't believe I still want him.

_And after all the things we've been through _

Miroku and I have been through so much together. We both lost parents. My mom and his mom were killed in a car crash. His dad died when he was ten. My dad left my mom when I nine and my brother Kohaku were about five. After he left us, he got killed by a spider demon.

_I miss everything about you_

I blinked furiously, trying to stop my tears but I couldn't. I missed Miroku already. Why did we have to get into that stupid fight last week?

_Without you_

Without Miroku, I don't know how I'll ever live. I was still with Kuronoske but I was only going out with him because I wanted to develop feelings for him instead of Miroku.  
_But I never told you _

But that wasn't how I felt about him. I never did hate Miroku. Except maybe when he groped other women all the time. It bugged the hell out of me!

_What I should have said _

I should have said it. Then maybe, Miroku wouldn't be in this coffin right now, dead.

_No, I never told you _

It's going to eat away at me for the rest of my life. All because I never told him.

_I just held it in_

Why did I hold it in? I knew how he felt about me. He told me on numerous occasions when I was questioning him about following me everywhere.

"_I am simply making sure he's not going to hurt you, Sango." _He would say. _"I love you, Sango and I don't want you to get hurt."_

It irked me.

_And now,_

And now, Miroku is gone. All because of me.

_I miss everything about you _

We had a really bad fight in the park last week. As usual, it was about him following me on my dates with Kuronoske. I told him to leave me the hell alone and let me live my life. He told me he couldn't because I might get hurt by Kuronoske. I told him he was thinking bullshit. Kuronoske would never hurt me, unlike him.

He told me, he would never dream about hurting me. He would rather die than hurt me.

He spoke the truth because the next minute, a car came speeding at us. He shoved me out of the way and received the full impact.

He died instantly.

_Kami, it's all my fault he's dead, _I thought, sinking to the ground with my hands covering my face. _I miss him._

_Can't believe that I still want you_

I still want him. I know now that my feelings for Miroku can't die. They only grow stronger.

_And after all the things we've been through _

We've been through so much. I will never forget the memories we shared. The good. The bad. All of them.

_I miss everything about you_

A sob escaped my already raw throat. I was the one taking Miroku's death the worst. I saw him die! He gave his life up to protect mine! How can I live with myself knowing that?

I miss him so much.

_Without you_

Without Miroku, my life has no meaning. I would commit suicide but he wouldn't want that. He would want me to live my life to the fullest and be happy. He would want me to move on and raise a family.

But I can't do that.

I couldn't move on without him. I realize I wanted to raise a family with him. I couldn't be happy without him.

"I wish I could go back to that day when Kuronoske asked me out." I cried, burying my head in my knees. "I wish for a retry. I can't live without Miroku."

I groaned, feeling motion sickness come over me.

"Sango, will you go with me to the movies tonight?"

I looked at Kuronoske in front of me. How could he be asking me out when I just lost the person I loved most? I'll be damn lucky if I can even get out of my bed for the next few weeks.

Something clicked in my head.

Kuronoske was wearing the exact same clothes he wore when he asked me out the first time. And we were in the exact same spot, also.

_My wish came true, _I thought, smiling. _This is my chance to make things right. _

"Sango?" I turned my heel, walking away without answering Kuronoske's question. I had to find Miroku.

I found him underneath a giant tree, drinking coffee while looking at the cyan blue sky. He turned his head toward me.

"Sango, are you okay?" He asked, coming up to me. His deep violet eyes looked at me in concern.

I didn't answer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Miroku was still for a minute before I finally felt his lips pressed against mine and his arms snaking around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you, Miroku." I whispered once we parted, smiling at him.

"I love you, too, Sango." Miroku replied, his lips hovering over mine. I could smell his sweet breath.

His lips landed on mine again and I eagerly kissed him back, savoring the taste of his lips.

I buried my head into his shoulder, feeling motion sickness come over me once again.

"Do you Sango take Miroku to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

I blinked, looking at the man in priest robes. Miroku held both my hands, him in a stunning tuxedo. I was in a cream spaghetti strap dress.

My wedding day.

"Sango?" Miroku whispered to me, his deep violet eyes showing concern. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I do." I said to the priest, smiling from ear to ear.

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest closed his book and smiled at us.

Miroku kissed me, the kiss sending shivers down my spine. I smiled, kissing him back.

My life did change because of the choice I made on that day. I was attending my wedding to Miroku instead of his funeral. We were going to start a new life together.

We were going to live happily ever after, just like in the fairytales.

The End!

YAY! I'm done! I hope you people liked it. I hope it also makes you think about the choices you make each day. It could make your life happier or sadder. You could create a new life with someone or you could prevent a death. Think wisely. Well, I'm going to work on **Misa **for a bit then maybe go back to bed.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
